


something warm (on a rainy day)

by cosmicruin



Series: all things sweet and splendid [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Family Planning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicruin/pseuds/cosmicruin
Summary: An important conversation about their family’s future is held.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: all things sweet and splendid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	something warm (on a rainy day)

**Author's Note:**

> Ticket #322: A and B have rainy day cuddles.
> 
> (Depending on how much you squint, there is some sort of breeding kink thrown in there.)

Seoul heralded spring with bursts of pink from cherry blossom trees and a kiss of coldness that heightened the gentle warmth coming from cloud-filtered sunlight. People had shed their thick coats for lightweight jackets, no longer fearing winter’s bitter cold. On some days, the blue skies were invaded by clouds that hung dark and low: prelude to rain falling lightly on the city that lasted an hour or two.

Today was no different. Jongin gazed out the window, watching the rain dance against the neighborhood’s now-empty pavement. He stood in place a beat longer to watch raindrops race each other down the window pane. He migrated back to bed where his husband sat, busy and with phone in hand.

Jongin invited himself on Sehun’s lap, grinning at the close proximity of their faces. “Hey.”

“Yes?” Sehun played along with a quirk of an eyebrow, his free hand resting comfortably on Jongin’s thigh.

“Pay attention to me.”

Sehun snorted. “Wow, how polite.” His lips twitched into an exasperatedly fond smile, anyway. Some maneuvering; Jongin now sat sideways across Sehun’s lap, head leaning on his shoulder. “Comfy? Okay. So, what should we do?”

It was Jongin’s day off; and, for once, Sehun’s presence and attention wasn’t immediately required at work. Yesterday, they planned to go on a date; listed a ton of things to do. Both of them unfortunately overslept, waking up with almost the entire morning gone. The arrival of rain hampered their planned salvaging of the rest of the day. They mutually agreed to stay indoors for now. A home date, one they hadn’t done in a long time.

“Anything’s fine,” Jongin answered, distractedly, nose finding residence on the crook of Sehun’s neck. He took a generous inhale of his scent, one layered with familiarity and warmth and home. His gaze dropped to Sehun’s phone, screen black from inactivity. “What’s got you distracted? You looked so serious and confused.”

Sehun revived his phone with a single swipe. The screen flickered to life, revealing the open browser. An online shopping site showcasing thumbnails of baby strollers in different colors, sizes, and designs. “Mrs. Kwon’s son gave birth recently. I was looking for a suitable gift for her grandson.”

Jongin made a noise of understanding, taking the liberty to scroll up and down the page. “I’ll help you decide.”

Minutes flew by as they discussed which was best for a newborn. Sehun voiced his idea of buying additional gifts like clothes and feeding bottles. In between, debates sparked, though nothing too heated. Sehun’s meticulousness wasn’t for nothing; Mrs. Kwon had been working for him as his secretary since becoming director, and often acted like a motherly figure to them both.

Sehun reviewed the items on the cart and hit purchase. Setting his phone aside, he drew Jongin closer to himself and let out a pleased hum. “Alright, I want my cuddles now.”

Jongin snuggled deeper into Sehun’s arms. Time ceased to exist as they basked in the silence of their bedroom, the warmth of each other, and the symphony of rain falling outside. Though the curtains were drawn and the weather bathed the room in a cold, whitish-gray light, gloomy was the last emotion Jongin felt right now.

“Sehun?”

“Hmm?”

Jongin toyed with the hem of Sehun’s sweater sleeve. “I’ll be honest with you: I can’t stop thinking about that bear onesie.”

“I can tell.” Sehun’s chest rumbled with quiet laughter. Was Jongin that obvious? It wasn’t like he kept switching to the bear onesie tab, zooming in to the picture for a better look at its details while narrowing down choices. “I’d buy it, but it’s for infants above three months. It’s too big for the secretary’s grandson.”

“Who says it’s for the grandson?”

Sehun made a questioning noise. “Are you planning to give it to someone else?”

“Our future baby.”

Sehun tensed beneath Jongin, setting off one alarm bell in his mind. Suddenly, Sehun was nosing along the column of his neck—one side, the other, taking generous intakes of breath each—and pulled back to show knitted brows on a highly-confused face. 

“Your scent hasn’t changed. We’re always careful during heats and ruts, but why…” Sehun’s gaze roamed all over Jongin’s face, as if ascertaining he wasn’t being duped; dropped to Jongin’s belly, where he laid a hand flat on it. “Is my nose not working properly?” He sounded genuinely concerned.

Jongin shouldn’t, but a chuckle slipped past. “Your nose is working fine. There’s no baby. _Yet._ ”

Sehun’s mouth formed a tiny ‘O,’ nodding slowly in realization. “So you want one.” It wasn’t posed as a question. Jongin nodded, and a few beats of silence passed first before Sehun’s face smoothened to a more serious expression. “What changed your mind?”

From dating to the present, the topic of children was constantly brought up to see if their perspectives had changed over time. At the beginning, they agreed professional and financial stability was a must before welcoming a new addition to their family. They also agreed personal security in all aspects and a strong, secure bond with each other was vital. So they poured their time and energy working on their professions without sacrificing the marriage first. 

It worked. Jongin had a bright and promising career in ballet. He wasn’t against having children, but he preferred carrying after reaching his personal goals. He already achieved a majority of them, his promotion to principal dancer two years ago the biggest highlight of his career thus far. Sehun was steadily getting to his own destination, too. He entered his grandfather’s company fresh off graduation, but compared to his contemporaries, he insisted on starting from the lowest rank. Now, he held one of the key positions in the company, perseverance and tenacity paying off. 

“I can take it easy now, more or less” Jongin said. “I’m not downplaying my status—there are plenty of roles I still want to play onstage. But… recently, the only role I yearn to fulfill the most is becoming a dad.”

Not to mention that, somehow, like some well-timed coincidence conducted by the universe, Jongin’s co-workers talked of nothing but babies. The babies either were their own or someone else’s; showed off to everyone if brought to the theatre or through countless pictures on phone. Jongin fawned, cooed, played with the babies and won them over using his charm (and maybe a tiny amount of pheromones). He joked about taking the babies home due to their irresistible adorableness, and then his fellow principal dancer asked, “Why not make an adorable baby with your husband?”

Sehun laughed at the story. “Baby fever, huh?” He rubbed his nose against Jongin’s cheek. Jongin felt the imprint of a smile on his skin when Sehun spoke again. “Is that why you’ve been jumping me since last week?”

Jongin huffed in begrudging amusement. Now really wasn’t the time for his cheeks to flood with warmth and feed Sehun’s ego. “Look, baby fever or not, I don’t need a reason to jump you at all. It must be a sign, though.” He was serious this time. “But I don’t want to impose anything on you. And if you say yes just because I want this, but you’re not one-hundred percent on board, I’m not going to be happy.”

“Yes.” The answer slipped so easily from Sehun’s lips; said it so confidently it took Jongin aback. “Hey, don’t look at me like that. I’m not blindly agreeing.” His mouth twisted into a tender smile, mirrored by the look in his eyes. “Here’s a confession: I’ve always wanted a baby two years into our marriage. But I knew we weren’t ready then in many ways, and I respected your wishes of waiting. So if you want a baby now, I’ll order that bear onesie _and_ bear pajama set you couldn’t stop ogling at.”

“I was _not_!” Jongin exclaimed, only half-indignant because it was true. “I just thought the pajama set looked comfy, like the flannel ones I have in the closet.”

“You own too many pajamas for someone who doesn’t even stay long in them.”

Sehun’s cheeky grin stayed in place, despite Jongin’s fake affront and wrestling him on the mattress. They tossed and turned, snickers floating in the air, winning or losing disappearing from their minds as soon as their lips touched, drifted apart, met again, and again.

“Your heat isn’t until next month,” Sehun told him, flushed and breathless, as soon as they parted. He ended up on his back during their playful tussle.

Fertility wasn’t as high outside of heat, but—

“Why do I need to wait until my heat to hang off your knot?”

The red on Sehun’s cheeks deepened, bursting into baffled laughter. A stark difference to the faint, earthy scent of his arousal.

“Conception during non-heat is possible, too,” Jongin reminded, looking down into Sehun’s face as he sat straddled above him. Pleasure cascaded over his skin as Sehun’s hands wandered in a slow exploration beneath his cashmere sweater. “The chances are lower but not impossible. It’ll raise once we stop using contraception.”

“So sex every chance we get?” A teasing lilt was audible in Sehun’s words, emphasized by the impish curve of his mouth; a hint of mischief in his eyes. His hands took their time roaming, outlining the planes of Jongin’s chest. Then he flattened his fingers and rubbed them across Jongin’s nipples into eager hardness. “You really want a baby that much?” One of his hands ventured south, splaying it on Jongin’s abdomen, the gentle touch a contrast to the words he said next. “How many babies should I put in here?”

Jongin arched into Sehun’s touch, feeling overheated in his clothes. Just the prospect of carrying, whether single or multiple, sent a delicious shiver throughout his being. The heady scent of his own arousal filled the air and mixed with Sehun’s—a cocktail of pheromones potent enough to have Jongin hardening and dripping in record time.

Outside, the rain fell continuously with an even, monotonous murmur and served as a backdrop for their uneven breathing and low groans; the rustling of clothing and lewd squelches. In a clearer frame of mind, Jongin would be equal parts mortified and amazed at how much slick his body was producing outside of a regular heat. Right now, he could care less about trifle details as he pushed his hips back to take more of Sehun’s fingers, trembling from the hot kisses dropped along the knobs of his spine. Taking two fingers right away was his usual; three at once was surprising, though it shouldn’t be when he dripped more than enough to stain his inner thighs right down to the sheets.

“You’re so wet,” Sehun said, undisguised marvel in his voice. He placed a reverent kiss on the back of Jongin's neck, where the knob of his spine began. “Someone’s eager to have a baby, huh?”

“You’re so _slow_ ,” Jongin groused, breathless from the leisurely but torturous push and pull of Sehun's hand. “I’m ready. I’m more than ready.”

Sehun crooked his fingers down, searching, kneading. Constant pressure and prodding coaxed Jongin’s first orgasm out of him, spilling onto the bedspread beneath. A second followed minutes later, coming quicker than the first from rocking relentlessly against Sehun's hand, pulsing and wet around three fingers.

Jongin stayed motionless, trying to gain back his lost breath and scrambled wits. His body was tingling from the glorious aftereffects, the room bathed in an amalgam of scents comprised of musky sex tinged with his honeysuckle fragrance and Sehun’s sandalwood. He was still hard, and the loss of Sehun's fingers gave him an aching emptiness he desperately wanted gone.

With a deep inhale, Sehun hummed his approval. “You smell _so_ inviting.” He leaned in for a kiss, guiding Jongin’s tongue into his mouth to curl around his own. He chuckled. “I made one observation of your readiness, and your scent became stronger.”

“Can we focus on doing more important things?” Jongin demanded, fired up in more ways than one. “I did _not_ get on my hands and knees to present myself for nothing.”

Sehun’s amused laughter wasn’t the reaction he expected. Jongin readied another complaint; as if intuiting his intention, Sehun smothered it with another kiss, stole some more after, then finally moved to get behind him. Jongin arched his back in invitation, spreading his knees wider. Warm hands held Jongin by the hips, sliding lower to the curve of his ass cheeks and prised him open, exposing where he was wettest and leaking, leaving him vulnerable but also undeniably aroused.

Sehun felt hot, sleek, and hard sliding his cock against him to coat it with Jongin’s slick. His movements were timed, precise, and deliberately frustrating—if his goal was to tease. It seemed highly likely when he pushed just the tip of his cock in and out at a sedate pace, stretching Jongin wide but not enough to quell the frantic hunger. The building pressure had Jongin fighting for breath, fingers bunching the sheets. He wriggled his hips and pushed back with lascivious intent, hoping to take Sehun in him.

To his vexation, Sehun always drew away just the scantest millimeter to create space, then repeated his ministrations; teasing in the best possible way, at the worst possible time.

“What’s the rush? We have the entire afternoon to make a baby.” The impishness in Sehun’s words was so loud Jongin’s eardrums could’ve burst.

“You are _not_ going to make me beg,” Jongin declared, groaning in aggravation from the lack of desired contact.

“I can always try,” Sehun countered, playful, flippant, “but I agree: now is not the time for that.” Fitting his hips against Jongin’s ass, he pressed on, the barest tip inside him. Jongin let out a ragged gasp, trying to push back but to no avail. “There’s only so much I can take, and between us, I _am_ more impatient.”

Nothing happened for a moment, and then Jongin shuddered when Sehun finally pushed in with a slow, prolonged thrust, his body effortlessly accepting him thick centimeter by thick centimeter. Sehun rocked into him with strong, steady movements that he savored. Jongin flexed his hips, eager to meet Sehun’s movements, trying to and succeeding in following his rhythm. His cock dragged against the bedspread with every thrust, leaking precome on the sheets.

“That’s… that’s so good,” Jongin said, voice choked with passion. Every tiny motion rushed through his system in glorious, exquisite sensation. “Don’t stop.”

“Not for anything,” Sehun agreed, sounding as winded as Jongin felt. “Not until I’ve filled you.” Their set rhythm shattered as his hips moved faster, strokes more powerful and deeper. The slight beginnings of Sehun's knot stretched him just a little wider with every inward stroke. “Not until you swell right _here_ ”—he flattened a palm on Jongin’s belly—“with our baby.”

Heat spooled in Jongin’s spine, sweat springing out across his skin. A primal urge rose like a flood, intense and unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Whether a trick of biology or a yearning realized, fresh slick poured out. “Can’t wait for that.”

Sehun angled his hips and forged deeper, scraping against a place that left Jongin trembling and swamped with pleasure. And then Sehun drew back completely, the staggering loss and aching emptiness jarring Jongin. He reached blindly behind him, whining in displeasure. With gentle hands, Sehun rearranged him so he was now turned over onto his side, a tiny mercy to his knees and thighs. Sehun spooned him from behind, guiding himself back into Jongin's body.

Sehun’s strokes started out smooth but grew unsteady the longer he drew it out. “I’m close.” He hitched Jongin’s leg up for more space to move, harsh breathing mingling with whispered encouragements to draw him closer to release. “Want to fill you full.”

“Go ahead.” Jongin twisted the best he could to kiss Sehun, more tongue than finesse. The pressure in Jongin’s ass was changing, growing sharp, the knot thickening and becoming more pronounced. “Knot me. I need to feel you come in me.”

The established pace was soon lost. Sehun switched to frantic pushes, grinding hard; harder. Jongin moaned in mindless pleasure, rough cries of need ripping from him. He stroked himself in short, almost brutal pulls. Jongin came apart, body bowstring tight, spurting wet and sticky into his fist.

Through the thick haze of satisfaction, Jongin was dimly aware of Sehun moving faster, seeking his own undoing. Sehun’s body stiffened behind him, seating himself one last time and notched the completely-formed knot into Jongin with a soft, almost desperate whisper of his name. Jongin clamped around the knot, moaning his delight from the bulging intrusion; the long, drawn-out pulses of come spilling into him.

In the quiet aftermath of lying together and catching their breath, Jongin came back to himself to the staccato splutter of rain outside. He couldn’t tell if his consciousness slipped at one point or how long. He guessed not a lot of time had passed if Sehun’s knot hadn’t gone down.

Sehun held him close, nuzzling into his neck. “How are you feeling?” came his soft inquiry.

Jongin easily sagged against him. “Railed. Knotted.” A slight tilt of his hips had Sehun’s knot throbbing and pouring fresh dribbles of come. “Bred.”

Sehun chortled. “Did I fuck the eloquence out of you?” he joked.

Jongin lightly swatted Sehun’s thigh. Sehun answered him with laughter; a hand on his belly, gently stroking. A protectiveness in his touch could be discerned. Jongin deduced it was drawn out by the instinct to safeguard both husband and baby, which came naturally to alphas.

Jongin glanced down at his stomach. “Do you want a boy or a girl?” The soothing motions of Sehun’s hand were lulling him to sleep.

“And if I say twins?”

Jongin burst out laughing. Sehun drew him closer, an amalgam of scents perfuming the air. Although the future was unknown right now, any blessing bestowed unto their household would be happily and warmly received.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mindstormfury/)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/propinquity)


End file.
